


A Normal World

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The Winchesters don't do normal, whether in or out of bed.





	A Normal World

If anyone had the inclination… or the balls… to ask Dean Winchester whom he loved most, they probably wouldn’t be too surprised by his reply.

His most beloved answered to the name of Sam, and if that love was just a teeny bit out-of-the-box, well, that was the Winchester way. Like the rest of their lives, brotherhood and love were twisted around until they didn’t fit into any category. 

In a normal world, Dean’s love for his brother would be limited to a slap on the back or a ruffling of hair, certainly not to kissing Sam hungrily, receiving the same passionate response in return, nor would his nude body be entangled in a full frontal embrace with his sibling, nor would they ever have found out how neatly their cocks fit against each other as if designed by Armani.

Dean, whose enemies cowed in fear just at his name, morphed into a pile of melting butter when it came to Sam. But that was fine with the older Winchester. Loving Sam was what he’d been put on Earth to do, hunting was merely a side-line.  
And if there had been moments when that love had stumbled under the weight of Apocalypses and other world-shattering events, it had remained smouldering under the ashes, ready to flare up at a moment’s notice.

 

When Sam was in his arms, Dean‘s world was reduced to that embrace, that kiss, that satisfaction and he gloried in it. 

Most of the time it was enough. Just holding Sam in his arms was as good as an orgasm. The friction of their skin sent little tingles though his veins, the softness of Sam’s lips like silk on his own, their intimacy a living breathing entity.  
Just when had he become a fucking poet? But it was a rhetorical question. The answer was a three letter word beginning with S.

 

After the orgasm carried him on the waves of pleasure, Dean rolled onto his back, his body lax in the throes of afterglow.  
He kept a hand palmed on his brother’s chest as if cutting all contact was impossible to him. 

‘You okay, Sammy?’ he breathed.  
‘Mm. Yeah.’  
Sam’s voice was deep, hoarse, nothing like his usual soft tones. Sex affected his brother too. 

Sam was an active lover, he enjoyed pleasuring Dean with a frenzy he kept for the bedroom, but it was times like now, when Sam allowed his big brother to dominate, to eke out every atom of desire and enjoyment from the younger man’s lanky body, which gave Dean most satisfaction. In his mind, it was only another version of 'looking out for Sammy'.

 

‘Rock, paper, scissors' for coffee.’

Sam’s snort was eloquent. ‘Why bother? I always win, Dean. Don’t submit yourself to the humiliation of losing again.’  
‘That’s incorrect. I’ve won at least once.’  
‘Just proves my point. Once in how many years?’  
‘Fine, no need to rub it in, dude. I’ll go.’

Sam snuggled down into the covers, his body cool after the heat of passion, but he kept an eye on his brother as he wiggled his bare, enticing ass to the door.  
The awareness of going against all conventions by having sex with Dean, still lingered in Sam’s conscience, but incest wasn’t the worst sin he’d committed by any means, so it was merely another tiny black mark against him. 

What did it matter anyway? Unlike the vast majority of humans, he knew the destinations of the after-life. He’d seen them all, except one, the Empty which Billie said she’d throw them into.

Sam didn’t know if that was still in the cards, supernatural beings changed their minds on a whim, but whatever their final destination, it would be together with Dean….or the Winchesters would wreak havoc, even from beyond the grave.


End file.
